


《Talking》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey
Summary: 谷蓝帝×姚弛dirty talk





	《Talking》

**Author's Note:**

> 谷蓝帝×姚弛  
> dirty talk

01

海风刮得猛了，裹挟着海水黏到身上来。上弦月的海面倒影被刮得零零碎碎，像一块薄薄的金箔被吹散，浮浮沉沉。

堆满了货箱的甲板上飘着鱼腥味，咸涩得鼻腔里宛如塞满了盐。青年脱下了手上的塑胶手套，手肘撑着有些生锈的栏杆在眺望远方。

“Zeawo！”

身后有人喊他，他转过头去，海风把他微卷的黑发吹起，有些脏污的蓝色衬衫被吹得贴在身上，勾勒出美好的腰线。从底舱上来的另一栗发青年愣了一秒，逆光朝他晃了晃手里的两瓶酒。他轻笑两声欣然上前，与小栗发一起背靠着一个货箱坐下。

姚弛仰头饮了一口，酒酿醇香在舌尖蔓延开来。他满足地咂咂嘴，又喝了几口，才向身边的人开口，“哪来的？”

“仓库里，老船长的。”Alex把玻璃瓶口递过去和姚弛碰了碰，偷偷地笑着，“刚刚路过他房间的时候听他喘的厉害，还以为哮喘发病呐。吓得我从门缝看了一眼，原来躲着自慰呢。”

姚弛跟着笑了笑，没发表什么言论，朝Alex摊开手掌：“偷到没？”

“没。那老烟枪藏的可深了，一点儿烟草都别想从他口袋里掉出来，啧。”

“哦，小神偷不过如此。”

Alex无辜地看着姚弛的侧脸，雕塑容颜看起来却不冰冷，嘴唇用酒润过显得湿滑。他视线慢慢下移，想到海风刚刚馈赠给他眼睛的，Zeawo的窄腰。“嘿，你身材真好。”

“谢谢。”

姚弛余光瞥见旁边的人没动作，扭头看过去发现对方正尽情地打量自己的身体，皱眉晃晃手中的玻璃瓶，“喂喂。”

Alex回神，贼贼地问：“Zeawo，你一般多久手淫一次？”

“很少。几乎没怎么。”

“What？血气方刚的20岁青年，你——”

“有人帮忙解决。”

他轻飘飘一句话成功堵上了Alex的嘴，后者瞠目结舌了一会儿，拿肩膀撞撞他。“没想到啊Zeawo。对了你不是现居英国？——英国的美女怎么样？有没有更爽？”

姚弛回复：“不知道。”他并不想继续讨论黄色话题，可Alex正在兴奋头上明显还不想结束，此刻还拿眼睛瞄着他的下身。姚弛不咸不淡地问：“看什么，屁股痒了？”

“不不不，”Alex忙摆手，“我只和女人做爱，也不想被捅。”

02

轮船靠岸的时候，水手们把货物卸下。姚弛海蓝色的水手裤沾了污渍，全身都是一股海鱼味。他从口袋掏出一块金黄怀表，看了看时间，想着现在回去还来得及好好洗洗。

Alex还在他屁股后头跟着，勾过他的脖子，暧昧地问他晚上是不是有安排，现在是不是要去找哪个名媛。

对啊，你说对了。姚弛心情颇好地回应着，顺着大路走到一栋金碧辉煌的迎宾楼前，门口一个西装革履的外国人随着他的驻足看向他。

“Zeawo？”外国人问。

“Yep.”姚弛勾勾嘴，插着裤口袋往里走，没人管他的穿着是多么的不合规矩，保镖们甚至都恭恭敬敬地候在两旁。

“Z...Zeawo……”Alex惊得眼珠子都要掉下来了，目送姚弛离开。

熟门熟路地进了VIP电梯，摁了顶楼的按钮。姚弛倚着铁栏杆，漫无目的地盯着往上蹦的数字。要不是他懒得吹嘘，他大可以告诉Alex，英国伦敦迎宾楼楼顶最豪华的那间房，密码是他的生日。

如他所料，房间里没有人。姚弛进入主卧，打开衣柜随便拣了一件白色浴袍就往浴室走。二十几分钟后从雾气缭绕的浴室走出来，空气中飘着一股似有若无的薰香，他系好浴袍的带子，系到一半就听到另一个男人说“不用系了”。

“反正待会儿也要脱，不是么。”

姚弛巧笑，“婊子还立牌坊呢，那我当然也得把带子系好啊。”

谷蓝帝坐在一张单人沙发椅上，正想把人拉到怀里，门铃就响了起来。他经过姚弛的时候吸了吸鼻子，闻到一股淡淡的柠檬香味。再回来时他拿着一瓶红酒和一个高脚杯，姚弛已经鸠占鹊巢地坐在了沙发椅上。

“喝吗？”

“好啊。”姚弛赤脚踩着羊绒地毯，看谷蓝帝开红酒。他的情人连开红酒的姿势都迷人得要死。斟得半满的红酒被递过来，姚弛狡黠地笑着说：“你喂我。”

谷蓝帝挑挑眉，极富情调的他马上听懂了姚弛的意思，含了一口酒，一手托着姚弛的腰一手勾起他的下巴，飞快地贴上了嘴唇。他们花了四秒钟喝酒，花了四十秒接吻，姚弛热切地环住谷蓝帝的脖子，没咽下的红酒从嘴角流出来，液滴爬过下颚线，最终在脖子上停滞。

谷蓝帝顺着酒痕吻下去，用舌头舔那白嫩的脖颈，扯开白浴袍的领子在姚弛的锁骨上肆虐。混乱间系好的带子又散开了，若隐若现白花花的躯体。

姚弛被整个人抱起来扔在床上，深蓝色的床单把他衬得更加白嫩，配上无辜含春的眼直让人想把他拆吃入腹。谷蓝帝压下身子亲他的脖子，边问：“告诉我，这半个月的航海，有什么好玩的事？”

“嗯……认识了一个新朋友，华裔，大我一岁，叫Alex。他染的发挺好看的，可惜栗色太烂大街了，不然我也去捣鼓一个。”

“你染什么颜色，都是最好看的那个。”

姚弛很不客气地笑了，拿膝盖蹭了蹭谷蓝帝的腰，“公爵大人嘴真甜。”

“他总爱跟我谈那些话题。嗳，他问我自不自慰。我说几乎不，因为有人帮我解决。”姚弛朝他索吻，舌头嚣张地和谷蓝帝的共舞着，亲到后面都没力气了。谷蓝帝的手从他的肋骨往下，转到后面抚了一把臀瓣，又绕到前面来握住了半翘的性器。

他随着谷蓝帝的动作发出一声声叹息，许久没有被爱抚过的身体慢慢苏醒，一边闭眼喘息一边揉着公爵的头发。

“他还问我自慰一次要多久，我说11分钟。”姚弛话音刚消屁股就被打了一下，他撒娇似的哼哼着，谷蓝帝手上的速度明显加快，让他有了射精的欲望。

“拿我的时长出去招摇撞骗？嗯？7分钟小野猫？”谷蓝帝掐住了姚弛的根部，“那就等11分钟后你再射吧。”

姚弛喘着粗气摇头：“唔……错了……小弛错了……”

射精持续了一会儿，腥味很重，射了自己一身。姚弛的双腿发软发麻，两瓣臀都落在谷蓝帝手里。他刚发泄完的身体更加敏感，一边被揉捏一边哼哼着，闭着眼睛时想起他的初夜。

18岁生日那天他跑到伦敦市中心的酒吧里点了一杯白兰地，酒量颇好的他还是自愿地被谷蓝帝拐来这间房，经历了一晚酣畅淋漓的性爱。隔天大中午睡醒的时候衣服上放了张纸，上面用羽毛笔写着字：

“你的臀手感很好，是造物主赐予你的礼物。”

流氓。当时的他无语地在心里骂谷蓝帝，但像食髓知味了似的，公爵大人一邀请他共度夜晚他还乐此不疲地跑来被人揉屁股操屁股。

怎么他遇到的这么多男的都觊觎他那两块肉呢，是长尾巴了还是怎么的，总有人盯着看。哦，说到这个。

姚弛恢复了点力气，把自己的腿抬起来，分开，主动给出入口，一边献身一边说：“那天有个金发的英国佬上船，从我背后隔着海员裤摸我屁股。就是那件——对，白色的，很薄的，你曾经在后面剪了个洞然后直接就那样操我，你应该没忘记吧？——那外国佬手跟热铁似的，把我屁股都快烧着了。”

他在说话的时候谷蓝帝正给他扩张，润滑剂不要钱似的可能随手倒了快一瓶，估计是哪个想爬上公爵的大床的人塞进公爵口袋里的，黏黏腻腻的花香，绝对不是谷蓝帝的风格。

说完话，谷蓝帝就操了进来。姚弛从疼痛感里察觉到一丝压抑的怒火，于是快乐地呲着牙笑起来，讨好地蹭了蹭谷蓝帝的嘴唇。他很适合做爱，后穴总是水多，能很快适应公爵非凡的尺寸。谷蓝帝毫不留情地干姚弛，把他折腾得浪叫不停，一边压下身子问：“他摸了你几次？”

“啊……也就……一次啊……”

“也就？那你想几次？”

在床上的时候姚弛都会对数字很敏感。谷蓝帝从不说废话，上次他告诉谷蓝帝18岁那晚并不是他的初吻，在那之前还有过四次和别人接吻的经历，那晚他就被压在落地窗前做了四次。他的情人的占有欲和控制欲强到可怕。

“几次呢……”姚弛噘着嘴像在思考，后穴猛地一收紧又放松，夹得谷蓝帝浑身的热血一端往头上涌一端往下体窜，这样的动作进行了总共三次。姚弛的脸明明都被情欲染红了，仰望他的时候却仍有着不可忽视的高傲，“收到指令了吗，公爵？”

“嗯，五次。”谷蓝帝低笑，又深又快地撞着姚弛。

“去你的！数数都不过关怎么当上的公爵？”姚弛骂了一句，没料到这人这么不安好心，可他话还没说完就被堵住，微微抬起下颌与谷蓝帝舌吻。他们在漫长无终的接吻里一起射了出来。

热流在后穴流动，姚弛大口喘息着，双腿落回床面。他从谷蓝帝的衣服暗袋里掏出一个与他的一模一样的黄金怀表，迷瞪着眼看了看时间。

“明早4:30就要出海，算上路程和早晨各种事，我3:55就得起床。”他把表面展示给谷蓝帝看，“你还有5小时47分钟可以使用我，当然如果你能让我安静睡上三个小时的话我会更爱你，我挺怀念躺在你怀里的感觉。”

“成交。接下来的四次我会好好疼你。”

“只剩两次！”

“我说了算。”

最后谷蓝帝吝啬地完成了四次，也慷慨地给予了姚弛睡眠的时间。姚弛知道今晚后穴使用过度肯定都红了，一边骂谷蓝帝像饿疯了一样一边不自觉地往他怀里钻。

“你出海半个月我就半个月没开荤，你说我饿不饿？”

“饿了自己去酒吧开小灶去，那里一票小狐狸大狐狸撅着屁股等着公爵大人光顾呢。”

“这世上没有哪个男人在享受过你之后还吃得下别块肉的，你知道么？”

姚弛似乎对这句话很受用，主动抱住谷蓝帝，困得声音都微弱下来：“这次只要一周出头……”

03

姚弛困得不行，刷完牙洗完脸还没醒过来，闭着眼睛把蓝白色的海员服穿反不说，脖子勒得难受就一边扯领子一边跟自己生起床气，谷蓝帝实在看不下去了，认命地爬起来帮姚弛穿衣服。他看着领子盖不住的满脖子吻痕，似乎很满意自己的杰作。

他推姚弛坐在床边，蹲下身子拣好裤筒让姚弛把脚伸进去，拉起裤子的时候让姚弛起立靠在自己怀里。闻着熟悉的气味，怀里的人抬起绵软的手抱住谷蓝帝的腰。

“对了……给我点烟草……”

“不行。不许抽。”

姚弛懵了一两秒陡然委屈起来，他抬起头，楚楚可怜地朝面前的人眨着眼，几秒钟后面前的人果不其然败下阵来，塞了小半盒烟草到他裤子口袋里。他突然纯情地笑着，凑上去亲了亲谷蓝帝的唇，摸起兜里的怀表看了眼时间。

“这次回来你没送我礼物。算啦，看在只有一晚时间的份上我不跟你计较。”姚弛边说边往门口走，给自己树了一个宽容礼让的好形象。

谷蓝帝倚着衣柜，从下至上把姚弛看了一遍，温柔地笑着点了点头。“嗯，下周回来送你戒指。”

姚弛回头，看了谷蓝帝两秒，也靠着门框笑了起来。“求婚一点都不浪漫。”他拉开门，走出房间后还回过头来说：“没有鸽子蛋大的话我可不收啊。”

他探出头来，笑容粲烂，“公爵大人。”

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
